


A Book of Happy Memories

by shumsstar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Secret Santa 2019, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Alec has recently started dating his best friend, Magnus. They are going into their fist Christmas together, as a couple, and Alec wants to get the perfect gift for his boyfriend. The only problem is that he doesn't know what to get him. What do you get a person who has everything?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	A Book of Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieselfh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselfh/gifts).



Alec and Magnus had been best friends for years, and up until a month and a half ago, Alec was convinced they would only ever be best friends, no matter how deep his feelings for Magnus were. That is, until Magnus asked him out.

Alec can honestly say he has been happier over the past month and a half than he ever has been, and that’s all because of Magnus. They’re now going into their first Christmas together, as a couple, and Alec couldn’t be more excited, even though he is nervous.

-

It’s two weeks to Christmas and Alec is starting to stress a little bit. He has been able to find Christmas presents for almost everyone he cares about, and even some he doesn’t, but he just can’t seem to find a present for his boyfriend.

Yes, Alec has bought gifts for Magnus before, but this time, it’s different. This time, Alec isn’t buying a gift for his best friend. He’s buying a gift for his boyfriend, and he really wants it to be something special.

The problem Alec has is, what do you get a person who seems to have everything? Alec has tried to ask Magnus what he would like for Christmas, but his beautiful boyfriend, whom he loves with all his heart, Alec reminds himself daily, isn’t very helpful at all.

-

Alec thinks back to the first time he had asked Magnus what he wanted for Christmas, a few weeks ago. They were walking back to Magnus’ house after a date when Alec stopped Magnus, taking Magnus’ hand in both of his own.

“Hey Magnus? I’ve been trying to figure something out, but I just want think of anything.” Alec has said, causing a confuse look to cross Magnus’ gaze.

“What is it, Alexander? What’s wrong?” Magnus had asked softly, stepping closer to Alec.

“It shouldn’t be this difficult, because we were friends for years before we started dating, and I never had a problem, but now I just can’t figure out what to get you for Christmas.” Alec had said in one breath, looking down at their hands. 

After a few moments of silence, Alec had taken a deep breath and looked up again. When he saw the soft smile on his boyfriend’s face and the loving look in his eyes, Alec felt himself relax.

“Oh Alexander, you don’t need to get me anything. I have everything I need, right here.” Magnus had said, leaning up to kiss Alec softly. 

Alec could tell Magnus was being serious, but he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his mouth at that. Alec really wanted to give Magnus something for Christmas, but he didn’t know what, and he knew he wasn’t going to get much help from his boyfriend. The next few times Alec had asked proved as much.

-

Alec is sitting at home, going through all the photos of Magnus and him he has collected over the years, all the way from when they were children, and he can’t help but smile. Seeing how they had changed over the years and being able to see the love in his eyes and in Magnus’ eyes as they looked at each other, even before they started dating was a sight that really warmed his heart.

When Alec had looked at the photos before they started dating, he had had been able to see the love in his eyes, but it wasn’t until Magnus had told him how he felt and for how long, was Alec able to see the love in his eyes.

Alec has often found himself looking at these pictures of them. It’s one of his favourite things to do. Alec has wanted to turn them into a memory book for the longest time, but he has never found time to do it.

“That’s it!” Alec said, triumphantly.

He knew exactly what he was going to do for Magnus’ Christmas present.

“Alec? I heard you shout, are you alright?” Izzy asks, sticking her head around the corner.

“Yeah, I’m alright, Iz. I just figured out what I’m giving Magnus for Christmas.” Alec says, smiling brightly at his sister.

The bright grin he received from Izzy was enough to make Alec feel giddy with excitement.

“If you need any help, just let me know, okay?” Izzy says.

Alec gets up and crosses the room. He wraps his little sister in his arms and planted a quick kiss in her hair.  
“Thanks Izzy. I’ll definitely take you up on that.” Alec says.

With a smile, Izzy walks away, and Alec gets started on his boyfriend’s Christmas present. 

-

Once Alec has everything he needs for the memory book, and all the photos printed, he gets to work getting the memory book ready. He enlists Izzy’s help, since she’s the more artistic of the two of them. Thankfully, Izzy happily drops everything and agrees to help Alec, more than excited to see what her brother is doing for her favourite person in the world.

“Oh, this is so cute! Magnus is going to absolutely love it!” Izzy all but shrieks, jumping up and down, after Alec tells her his plan.

It takes Alec a moment to calm her down, but when he does, they get started on making the book.

-

It took them almost a week and a half to complete the memory book, because Alec insisted on telling Izzy about almost every photo, and the memory behind it. Alec knows she doesn’t mind, though. Magnus is her favourite person, and she loves him almost as much as Alec does. Izzy has told her as much.

Finally, Alec sits at his desk, his sister leaning over his shoulder, looking through the book. He knows he has an incredibly sappy smile on his face, but he really cannot help it. This book is a compilation of many of the happiest moments of his life, with the person who makes him happier than anything.

“Do you know what my favourite thing is about Magnus?” Izzy asks softly, looking at the loving expression on her big brothers face.

“What’s your favourite thing about Magnus, Iz?” Alec asks, looking up at his little sister.

“The fact that he makes you so happy. It’s a good look on you, big brother?” Izzy says, hugging Alec from behind.

Even though Alec tries to act tough, he agrees with his sister. He really loves Magnus and how happy he makes him.

-

On Christmas Morning, Alec goes to fetch Magnus from his loft, so they can go to have Christmas lunch, just like they do every year. He gets there earlier than he normally would, because he wants to give Magnus his gift before they head out.

When Alec lets himself into Magnus’ loft, he finds his boyfriend sitting on the couch, still in his pyjamas with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Magnus looks up as Alec enters the room. His face instantly brightens when he sees his boyfriend. He puts his mug on the table in front of him and stands to greet Alec.

“Hey, you. What are you doing here so early?” Magnus asks, hooking his arms around Alec’s neck when Alec pulling him close by the waist with one hand.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Alec says, leaning down to kiss Magnus softly, both humming into the kiss. Magnus cards his fingers into Alec’s hair.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, babe.” Magnus says, once they part.

“To answer your question, I wanted to give you your present before we go to my house. I thought it would be more special that way.” Alec says, bringing the wrapped present out from behind his back, and holding it out to Magnus.

Magnus looked at the package Alec was holding out to him, and then back into his boyfriend’s beautiful hazel eyes. He couldn’t help the warmth and love that flooded him.

“Alexander, I meant it when I said you didn’t need to get me anything but thank you.” Magnus says softly, taking the wrapped package from Alec.

“I know, but I wanted to give you something special.” Alec says, smiling down at Magnus.

“Before I open this, let me get your gift. Ill be right back.” Magnus says, planting a quick kiss on Alec’s cheek, before he darts into his room, while Alec makes himself comfortable on the couch.

Magnus comes back a few minutes later with a beautifully carved wooden box in his hands, his present from Alec balanced perfectly on top. When he gets to the couch, Magnus gives the box to Alec with a soft and warm smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas, my Alexander.” Magnus says.

Alec stares at the box in his lap, captivated by the intricate carvings on the box. His fingers stop over the “AGL” engraved on the lid of the box. 

“Magnus, this box is absolutely beautiful.” Alec says, in a breathless voice.

“I’m so glad you like the box, Alexander.” Magnus says, before bumping his shoulder into Alec’s and whispering: “Although, the real present is inside.”

Alec chuckles at that, and slowly opens the box. Inside the beautiful box is an equally as beautiful bamboo notebook and pen set, each engraved with “AGL”. Alec slowly picks the book up with gentle fingers skimming over the cover.

“Open it” Magnus whispers, smiling softly at the awestruck expression on Alec’s face. This was definitely worth it.

Alec does as Magnus says. He opens the notebook and lets out a breath when he sees the bookmark that is hidden inside. The bookmark has a picture of the two of them from what had turned into their first date. One of their photobooth photos. Below it, their names are written, as well as the date they started dating.

Alec is so overwhelmed that he could do nothing more than wrap his arms around Magnus.

“Thank you, Magnus. These are so beautiful. I love them. And I love you.” Alec says, when he pulls away slightly, to look Magnus in the eye.

“I’m glad you like them. I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus says, softly before pulling Alec in for a hug again.

When they part, Magnus starts opening his gift. He takes his time removing the wrapping paper, knowing how impatient his boyfriend is getting. He figures he has to tease Alec a little bit, right? 

“Magnus, we need to be at my place in a little while, and you still need to get ready. Please stop teasing me and open your gift.” Alec almost begs.

Relenting, Magnus removes the last of the wrapping paper and holds a beautiful book in his hands, “Our book of memories” written on the front, as well as their names.

Inside the book, Magnus sees all the photos from throughout their years of friendship, in chronological order, starting from the day they had first met when they were children, with a caption about each photo.

Because of time, Magnus isn’t able to go through the whole book at the moment, but what he sees he absolutely loves, and he tells Alec as much.

“Alexander, this is perfect. I love it, almost as much as I love you.” Magnus says, leaning up to kiss Alec, softly.

“I’m really happy to hear that, Magnus” Alec say, when Magnus breaks the kiss.

The only response Magnus gives is pulling Alec in for another, deeper kiss, that leaves them breathless when they part again.

“I’d better get dressed, otherwise we’re going to be late, and Maryse is going to have my head.” Magnus says, drawing a chuckle from Alec.

After one more quick kiss, Magnus dashes to his room to get dressed.  
-

Finally, Magnus and Alec make it to Alec’s house for Christmas lunch with the family. When they are greeted by Izzy, she quietly asks Magnus what he thought of his Christmas present, to which he replies that he loves it.

Throughout the afternoon, they all laugh and have a wonderful time. Alec cannot help my take more photos, of all of them, but specifically of him and Magnus. 

“More memories for our memory book?” Magnus asks, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist.

“Yeah, not that I need photos to remember these moments. With you by my side, I remember them all.” Alec says in reply, turning his head to took at Magnus, and putting an arm around his shoulder.

“And this is where I intend to stay, Alexander. I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus says, with a soft smile. Alec smiles softly in return.

They’ve been saying “I’m not going anywhere” to each other for years, and they both know they mean it. Together is where they are meant to be, and Alec honestly cannot wait for the future at Magnus’ side, and a book of memories to remind them of how far they have come.

Alec held his glass of wine out to Magnus. “Here’s to a wonderful future, filled with many more memories.” Alec says.

Magnus clinks his glass against Alec’s. “I’m ready for any future with you, Alexander. I love you.” Magnus replies.

With a smile on his face, Alec leans down and kisses Magnus, softly. Alec knows, without a doubt, that any future with Magnus is going to be a good one, and he is ready to see their future pan out, and to see many more Christmases like this.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
